Beautiful Lies
by Coconabanana
Summary: They were all had different ways of growing up. They only shared one thing in common; they grew up while being fed up by their parents’ lies. Written for 31 days LJ Comm 19th Oct Prompt.


**Title**: Beautiful Lies

**Day/Theme**: October 19th/Lies My Parents Told Me

**Series**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Characters**: Sawada Tsunayoshi and his Six Guardians

**Rating**: PG13

**Wordcount**: 1344

**Summary**: They were all had different ways of growing up. They only shared one thing in common; they grew up while being fed up by their parents' lies.

**Author's Note:**: Written for 31days LJ Community 19th October Prompt. This is set in different timelines for each character. Some of them set in the present time, ten years later, and some are sets in their childhood times.

* * *

They were all had different ways of growing up. They only shared one thing in common; they grew up while being fed up by their parents' lies.

--

He was deceived by his own father.

For all his life, he thought that his father was just a useless man working abroad. He even thought that his father was missing the past two years. He hated his father, really. He hated him for abandoning him and his mother.

He hated him so much for suddenly appearing after two years without any news and said to him that he was chosen as the heir of the next Vongola Famiglia Tenth Boss. He never knew that his father was involved with the Mafia too. He should have seen this coming when Reborn explained to him about his ancestors. His family was the direct descendants of the First Vongola Boss.

He felt that his father didn't have the right to force him to become the Vongola Boss. He didn't care that his father was the Consigliere for the Ninth. He didn't care if he was the only heir who had the Vongola blood in his vein. He didn't care that the seven Vongola Rings were worth more than any amounts of money he could imagine.

All he wanted was for his father to come back home, stay with him, stay with his mother, and be a normal family just like the other. His only wish was only that. Nothing more.

--

His whole life was a fucking lie.

He was born from an affair of his father, a married man, with his mother. He was forcefully taken away from his mother and forced to called his father's wife; Mother, so his father would not lose his face if any body knew he was an illegitimate child. His own father was the one who single-handedly planned his mother's death, though the newspaper said that it was a suicide. He never knew the truth until he heard the maids gossiping about it when he was eight years old.

He never met his father ever again after he left the castle.

He was then taken in by the Ninth Boss of the Vongola Famiglia. The Ninth was a kind man, he was sure of it. He was like a father figure to him. But why did the Ninth lie to him about being promoted as the Vongola Sixth Administrator, while in truth it was only a test of his loyalty to the new heir of Vongola the Tenth.

He hated lies. His whole life was formed from it. He hated people who lied. He hated it even more when the one who lied to him was the people he respected.

--

He had always hid behind a smile.

When he knew his father was not just a mere sushi chef who only held a chef knife, but a successor of the one and only Shigure Souen Ryuu, he smiled. When his father told him that the Shigure Souen Ryuu was a sword style used for killing, he smiled, though it was followed by a frown. When his father never answered his question about where his mother had gone to, he smiled.

He couldn't smile when his father told him how many person he had killed using the sword style. He couldn't smile when his father decided to sat together with him and started to tell him everything.

Should he smile when his father told him that he knew about his role playing mafia game with Tsuna and the others, and that he knew it was not a game? Should he smile when his father told him that he used to be an assassin? Should he smile when his father told him that his mother had died in the hands of his father's fellow disciple?

--

He was always thinking about the situations around him, even though many people thought that he was just a foolish little boy.

He always thought of the Bovino Boss as his father and the members of Bovino Crime Family as his true family. But as years gone by, he had these thoughts of why did they send him to kill Reborn when he was only five years old and why did they give him the Ten Year Bazooka when they always said that he should never use it?

Why did they never ask him to come back after so many years? Why did they let him become the Guardian of Thunder for the Vongola?

He was once asked Tsuna; did the Bovino Boss ever told Tsuna anything or asked anything about him these past years? Why did Tsuna always shook his head and had those sad eyes? Why did nobody even bother to tell him anything? He was not just a five year old annoying brat anymore. He was a fifteen years old teenage! He was not as foolish as he was before. He just wanted to know the answers of all the questions he had about his family; the Bovino Famiglia.

--

He never knew nor bothered to know who or where he came from.

As far as he remembered, he already had the memories of walking through the Six States of Life in his mind and it was the Estraneo Famiglia Boss who took him from the street and took care of him. He would never say this to anyone but he was feeling grateful when the Estraneo Boss took his hands and offered him to come to the Estraneo Mansion.

He regretted the grateful feeling immediately when he saw what the Mansion had under its glorious design. Those children's screams and wails would haunt him all his life. He felt betrayed. The Estraneo had betrayed him. He trusted them but it turned out they only wanted him as an experimental rat. He could feel the hatred, anger, and sadness inside his chest. He felt so angry that he thought he might explode.

He felt so relieved when there were no adults left alive in that underground research facility. He could never forgive someone who had lied to him, who had betrayed his trust. And he would destroy anyone who tried to do that to him again.

--

He was extremely pissed off when he knew that his father had been lying about his sister's disappearance.

His father had said to him that Kyoko was off to stay at Hana's place for a few days. He believed that. He only found out his sister had been missing only after Hibari asked, or to be precise; demanded him of Kyoko's whereabouts together with Sawada and his two friends (because missing school was indeed disrupting the discipline).

He had asked his father about it and the answer he got was making him extremely angry. His father said that he didn't want him to worry because the police would surely found Kyoko. He ignored his father's calls as he gone out of the house to look for his dearest sister. He really didn't understand why his father had been lying to him. What if something happened to Kyoko? Wasn't he worried at all?

--

He hated it, because lying was a form of indiscipline.

He never bothered to ask the people in the Social Service Community Center about whom or where his parents were. He didn't want to know why he was dumped in front of the Community Center's office door when he was just a baby. He didn't want to know why when all of the children celebrated the Children's Day on the 5th of May; he had to be reminded that he was cast off by his own parents on that day instead.

He could only wondered, what kind of herbivores had dare to break the discipline by throwing an innocent baby away to be taken care by the social workers. He never bothered to ask the social workers because he was afraid that if he sensed their lies, he'd bite them all to death. Because lying was a form of indiscipline, he always thought.


End file.
